Pour une heure
by Ovalaire
Summary: Encore et toujours, une histoire qui rapproche Harry et Severus. Jusqu'où irontils ? note: il faudra bien que je justifie un jour ou l'autre le rating ...:p
1. Le temps du pardon

**Disclaimer : **Nous devons à JKR la création des personnages d'Harry Potter, dont je me sers abusivement dans cette fic d'une façon qu'elle n'avait certainement pas prévue au départ :)

**Le reste** : yaoi . Couple : Severus Harry : Peut-être su slash-lime-lemon faut voir, si je suis en forme, mais pas tout de suite.

**Avertissement **: Cette fic sera normalement longuette alors armez vous de patience et envoyez pleins de reviews si vous voulez voir la suite paraître rapidement :p

**I.** **Le temps du pardon**

(Bon ok, mes fics débutent toujours de la même façon, avec un plan sur le lac et tout, mais je trouve ça tellement beau )

ahem

je commence :

C'était une des toutes premières journées d'été. Le soleil rayonnait ardemment et les élèves de Poudlard se faisaient chauffer le dos au bord du lac, en sirotant du jus de citrouille frais. Peu pensaient à leurs devoirs malgré l'approche des examens. Tous rêvaient à des ailleurs lointains, des vacances idylliques en bord de mer, des parties de quidditch entre copains ...

Et au delà de tout cela, chacun savourait le bonheur d'une paix enfin retrouvée. Depuis que le célèbre Harry Potter les avaient débarrassés du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, Poudlard avait pu rouvrir et de nouveau accueillir des centaines de sorciers en soif de savoir.

Harry allait vers ses 19 ans. Toujours aussi brun, mais bien plus grand qu'à son arrivée à Poudlard, ses yeux verts vifs, ses lunettes rondes ... Il avait finalement peu changé physiquement. Mais la maturité des ses paroles et dans ses actes montrait le chemin qu'il avait parcouru mentalement. Au cours de l'année de ses 17 ans il avait à lui seul traqué, trouvé et détruit les derniers orcruxes contenant l'âme de Lord Voldemort. Lors d'un combat héroïque, il avait ôté la vie au sorcier qui avait empoisonné la sienne. Ensuite, aidé par les Aurors et l'Ordre du Phoenix, il avait poursuivit un à un chaque Mangemort pour lui donner la mort. Dans la bataille, seul un de ses amis était tombé. Mais un de trop. Quand il y repensait, il se sentait l'envie de tuer à nouveau.

Remus Lupin avait combattu et anéanti Bellatrix Lestrange, la sorcière qui lui avait ôté son dernier ami d'enfance. Mais, épuisé par le combat mené, il avait succombé au sortilège lancé par Greyback. Harry se souvenait encore du long rire guttural du lycanthrope devant le corps inanimé de Remus. A cet instant, il lui avait sauté dessus pour le tuer à main nue. Il s'en était sorti de peu, et il savait aujourd'hui qu'il avait été animé d'une fureur incontrôlable, accumulée et déclenchée par un trop plein de douleur. Remus, ou plutôt Lunard mort, c'était l'âme des Maraudeurs qui disparaissait définitivement, et avec elle le dernier pont d'Harry vers son père.

Comment la vie s'était-elle organisée après la bataille finale ? Harry ne gardait que des souvenirs flous. Trops cruels, son esprit les avait occultés. Le monde des sorciers avait été fatalement chamboulé. la reconstruction serait difficile. Le décompte des victimes également. Et puis il fallait retrouver les loups garous sauvages, les détraqueurs, les géants ... Réouvrir Azkaban, juger les sympathisants du Lord qui étaient passés entre les mailles du filet ... Cela s'annonçait long. Mais Rufus Scrimbeourg était tenace et optimiste. Sa première mesure fut de rouvrir Poudlard, sous la direction de Minerva Mc Gonagall. Cela fut considéré comme un hommage à la mémoire d'Albus Dumbledore. L'école réouverte allait à nouveau livrer son savoir à tous ces jeunes sorciers que le vieil homme chérissait tant. Ce pas en avant montrerai à la communauté sorcière que tout pourrait, avec de la bonne volonté, reprendre son cour.

Tous les Aurors du ministère s'étaient retrouvés sans emploi à la fin de la guerre. L'élite sorcière n'ayant plus de mangemorts à traquer, elle s'était disséminée dans plusieurs professions. Seul un petit groupe des meilleurs Aurors était resté dans un nouveau département du Ministère, celui du "Maintien de la Paix, de l'Amitié et de la Coopération du Monde Magique". Leur mission était d'aider à la reconstruction en rétablissant des liens avec les créatures magiques qui s'étaient alliés aux forces du mal, mais aussi en surveillant les éventuels sorciers souhaitant prendre la place de Voldemort en tant que plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Harry avait souhaité réintégrer Poudlard pour y finir ses études et y passer ses ASPICS. Ce choix fut le même pour la quasi-totalité des élèves ayant du quitter Poudlard à sa fermeture. Ceux qui n'y retournèrent pas étaient soi morts, soit en jugement avec leur famille.

Harry repensa aux quelques procès auxquels il avait assisté au cour de l'année. Celui de la famille Malfoy fut le plus émouvant. Lucius Malfoy était tombé depuis des mois, ce qui avait rendu Narcissa hystérique. Elle hurlait durant tout le procès que Voldemort tuerait tous les Malfoy, qu'il lui prendrait son fils ... Elle ne comprit jamais que Voldemort était mort. Elle s'effondra devant ses juges en larmes, sanglotant : "Mon fils ... prenez moi mais laissez le en vie ..." Elle fut enfermée à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour troubles psychiatriques. Puis Draco fut jugé. Il ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le procès. D'après le témoignage de Severus Snape, il en était ainsi depuis des mois. Il était entré en phase de mutisme après avoir vu Dumbledore mourir. Personne chez les mangemorts n'arrivait à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Severus expliqua que normalement, draco aurait du être assassiné pour avoir failli à sa mission et s'être révélé indigne de la réputation des mangemorts. Mais Lucius avait supplié Voldemort pour prendre la place de son fils, et Draco l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux.

Devant cette ultime preuve d'amour dans le monde du mal, Draco n'avait plus su quoi penser. Il avait fini par fuir le meurtrier de son père, et il était allé trouver refuge chez sa cousine Tonks. Elle et Remus l'avait accueilli et caché.

La cour fut donc clémente sur son cas. N'ayant tué personne, s'étant repenti, et étant mineur au moment des faits, il obtint la liberté surveillée. Mais toutes les propriétés de la famille Malfoy furent saisies et revendues pour indemniser les victimes.

Harry s'était senti proche de Draco. La douleur de ce dernier, face à la mort de son père, ne lui était pas inconnue. Et quand il vit le blond pleurer à l'enterrement de Remus, il lui pardonna définitivement d'avoir voulu devenir mangemort.

Draco ne reprit que tardivement les cours. Il parlait peu, fuyait la compagnie. Harry ne chercha pas à s'en faire un ami. Trop de souvenirs l'en empêchait. Il se contenta intérieurement de lui souhaiter de retrouver la paix

La pensée d'Harry vagabonda de procès en procès. Jusqu'à celui de Severus Snape. Son coeur se serra.

Son ancien professeur avait été complètement blanchi et réhabilité. Il était espion pour l'Ordre depuis le début. Il avait assassiné Dumbledore sur ordre mental de celui çi. Il avait, au péril de sa vie, envoyé secrètement des informations à Harry pour que ce dernier focalise les orcruxes. Harry savait que seul Dumbledore pouvait lui en avoir parlé. Et pourtant ...

Un éclair vert jaillissant de la baguette de Snape, les yeux de Dumbledore fixant le vide, et la chute, la longue et terrible chute ...

Harry en révait encore. Il n'arrivait pas à pardonner. Quoi qu'en dise les autres, quoi qu'en pense les juges, pour lui Severus était coupable. Jamais Harry n'aurait commis ce meurtre, même si Albus l'en avait supplié. Et il savait que c'était précisément pour cette raison que le directeur ne l'avait pas choisit. Il avait accordé sa confiance à Severus.

Cette mort avait définitivement prouvé à Harry que la vie ne lui offrirai jamais rien. Voldemort, Bellatrix et Greyback lui avaient ôté sa famille. Mais en supprimant Albus Dumbledore, Severus lui avait ôté son dernier espoir. Plus qu'un père, plus qu'un protecteur. Pour Harry, Dumbledore symbolisait tout ce qu'il lui restait : la résistance devant le mal, la légitimité du bien, la sagesse de la raison, l'intelligence de la folie. Il était la flamme pour ceux qui avaient choisi de lutter jusqu'au bout contre les forces du mal. Ordre ou pas ordre, Severus Snape avait définitivement éteint cette lumière à laquelle Harry s'était jusque là accroché. Et il s'était retrouvé seul. Avec une tache immense. Et de la haine qui baignait son coeur...

Alors il n'avait pas voulu pardonner. Snape avait toujours été pour lui un exutoire pour sa peine et sa colère. Jamais Harry n'avait cherché à comprendre son professeur. Il était resté bloqué sur l'idée d'un homme frustré qui déversait sur lui la haine résultant des frustrations de sa scolarité. Et malgré ce qu'il avait entrevu lors d'une séance d'occlumencie, Harry n'avait pas voulu approfondir le passé de son professeur. Il ne voulut pas reconnaître que Severus avait pu vivre dans son enfance des événements douloureux qui avait pu l'aiguiller vers un futur de mangemort. Il ne voulut pas imaginer que Severus contenait à son arrivée à Poudlard plus de haine que les Maraudeurs ne lui en inspireraient jamais. Harry se borna au professeur sadique et oublia l'homme meurtri. Il ne lui accorda pas d'excuse. La jeunesse de Severus, pourtant plus terrible que la sienne, il n'aurait jamais du en entendre parler. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Severus Snape soupira. Il venait de passer une rude journée. Reprendre les cours en début d'année lui avait semblé insurmontable et aujourd'hui encore, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son enseignement sans revoir toutes ces images qui le hantait depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

Etre un agent double était délicat. Mais redevenir mangemort le fut encore plus. Surtout que Lord Voldemort ne lui accordait alors qu'une confiance relative. Severus avait du constamment lui fermer son coeur et rester vigilant, devant même fabriquer de toutes pièces les émotions qu'il désirait livrer au plus parfait des legilimens.

Pouvoir vivre aujourd'hui sans avoir à enfermer constamment ses sentiments lui donnait parfois le tournis. Retourner dans les rangs des forces du mal lui avait rappelé les raisons qui lui avait fait les intégrer bien auparavant. L'adolescent qu'il était alors le dégoûtait aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais appris à s'aimer. Même aujourd'hui il avait du mal à recommencer une nouvelle vie.

Minerva n'avait pas accepté qu'il réintègre la place de professeur de DCFM. Ce poste avait été confié à Tonks. La petite se battait depuis la mort de Remus pour garder pied. Elle s'était également rapprochée de Draco, qui la soutenait à son tour. A Poudlard, elle était très aimée et cette chaleur l'aidait à se reconstruire. Severus était donc redevenu le Maître des Potions à Poudlard.

Sa mémoire bouillonnait constamment, tous ses pires souvenirs refaisant surface. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir déverser ses souvenirs dans une pensine. Il avait demandé celle de Dumbledore, mais l'intégralité des objets du bureau de l'ancien directeur avaient été légués à la nouvelle directrice. Severus savait que s'il lui demandait, Minerva accepterait de le laisser utiliser la pensine. Mais Severus ne voulait pas livrer ses souvenirs dans un quelconque objet qui ne serait pas à lui, et sur lequel il ne pourrait effectuer une vigilance constante. le souvenir de Harry le regardant se faire humilier était encore trop vif.

Alors Severus songea à s'en procurer une. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre et combien cela lui coûterait. Il décida d'écrire une lettre au nouveau propriétaire de "Barjow & Beurk", un jeune sorcier qui revendait à présent des objets magiques rares et introuvables dans des ventes aux enchères qu'il organisait dans l'arrière boutique.

Une fois sa lattre postée, Severus se pencha sur le paquet de copies qu'il avait à corriger. Il se sentit envahit par la lassitude. Il avait besoin de nouveau dans sa vie, il le savait.

Il était tard. Severus se réveilla en sursaut. Le dimanche matin, il se laissait souvent aller à dormir plus que de raison. Aujourd'hui encore, il se levait pour déjeuner.

Il se détendit sous une douche fraîche qui revigora ses muscles, et il décida de descendre manger avant d'attaquer la correction des copies qu'il avait négligé la veille. C'est alors qu'il vit les hiboux à sa fenêtre. Il avait emménagé dans de nouveaux appartements situés au dessus des cachots qu'il avait réservés à sa salle de classe et sa réserve personnelle. Et il ne s'était pas encore habitué après presque un an à recevoir son courrier par la fenêtre.

Il laissa entrer les hiboux et aperçut le petit paquet que ces derniers transportaient. Il les délivra de leur fardeau et les regarda s'envoler. Puis il ouvrit la lettre qui accompagnait le paquet.

" Cher Severus,

Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant de la multitude de potions rares que tu as pu me préparer cette année. Je t'ai toujours dit que je te revaudrait cela, et bien tu vois, le moment est venu.

J'ai reçu une pensine irlandaise il y a quelques mois. elle appartenait à une vieille dame qui, sentant la mort s'approcher, à vidé sa pensine pour revivre sa vie avant de définitivement la quitter. N'ayant aucune famille, l'objet fut à sa mort mis en vente et je l'ai immédiatement acheté. Tu imagines, j'étais comme un fou. Les pensines se font de plus en plus rares à trouver. Elles se lèguent presque uniquement de génération en génération dans de vieilles familles de sorciers et peu sont revendue. Celle-ci, c'est une occasion en or.

Tu remarqueras qu'elle est assez petite, du moins par apport à la taille standard. C'est un modèle unique. Elle a du être fabriquée pour être offerte, d'où les inscriptions en runes tout autour qui évoquent diverses bénédictions et sacrements aux dieux nordiques. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle fonctionne comme une pensine normale.

Je ne te dirais pas combien je l'ai achetée et je te l'offre sans regret. Ne cherche pas à me dédommager, tu en a déjà trop fait pour moi. J'espère en tout cas que tu vas bien, que tes élèves ne te font pas la vie dure. N'oublie pas de penser un peu à toi. Et si tu as du temps, passe déjeuner !

Ignatus Beurk "

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Severus. Ignatus était si différent de son père ! Ce dernier pensait plus à l'argent qu'à la qualité de ce qu'il vendait. Son fils lui, était un vrai passionné.

Severus regarda le paquet. Son coeur s'accéléra. Cette pensine allait dans quelques instants contenir ses souvenirs les plus douloureux. Ceux de son enfance. Ceux de son passé de mangemort.

Il décida d'abord de répondre à Ignatus. Dans sa lettre il le remercia d'avoir pensé à lui et de lui avoir envoyé l'objet si vite. Puis il posta accrocha en hâte la lettre à la patte de son corbeau, qu'il envoya dans les airs en direction du chemin de traverse.

Il se retourna ensuite vers la table ou attendait le petit paquet. Ses doigts fermes déchirèrent l'emballage et il découvrit sa pensine.

La petit bassine de pierre était de forme rectangulaire. Peu profonde, très lourde, elle était d'un intense gris parme. Severus laissa glisser ses doigts sur les runes gravés tout autour. C'était reposant. La pierre froide semblait sereine.

Alors il prit sa baguette et la posa sur sa tempe. Il en détacha quelques filaments évanescents qu'il laissa retomber dans la pensine. Celle-ci se mit à rayonner, puis redevint mate, contenant à présent un souvenir. Severus le fit tourner un peu avec sa baguette, en en contemplant les reflets, puis il reprit sa longue entreprise.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce premier chapitre :) 

Je sais, il est plutôt avare en dialogues.

Mais le chapitre deux sera plus loquace, promis :p

Quelques reviews sur ce que vous pensez de ce début, c'est toujours terriblement agréable pour se donner du courage :p

Et merci de m'avoir lu


	2. Les Pires souvenirs de Snape

**Anaïta**, **La lectrice**, ** Snapye** (j'adore ton pseudo) et **Zaika** : Merci beaucoup . Voiçi la suite :

**Aegis** : De bonne qualité :O . Quand à ce que je prépare, ben j'espère que ça tranchera du quotidien tout en restant crédible Et oui, j'espère surprendre Harry autant que vous :p

**Sahada** : Etrange ? Ah :) Ben ... pourquoi pas

* * *

- 

-

-

II. Les pires souvenirs de Snape.

C'était un rire glacé, aigu, froid, grinçant ... Un visage blanc, de peur ? Un autre, pâle aussi ... Et une main qui se posait sur un visage, qui voilait des yeux, puis un cri, un long hurlement de douleur quelque part, et puis plus rien.

Severus se réveilla en sueur. Sa main serrait sa baguette, et il haletait. Il essaya de reprendre son calme, mais les images de son rêve étaient encore imprimées dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, en maugréant qu'aucun somnifère ne serrait donc jamais efficace, et il se laissa aller sous une douche glacée. Quand il voulut enfiler sa robe habituelle, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être un peu chaud et opta pour une tunique plus légère. Malgré la froideur de ses nuits, c'était tout de même l'été.

-----

Harry n'avait pas dormi cette nuit là. Ni les autres. Depuis quand veillait-il ? Il ne savait plus ... Depuis la mort de Remus, sûrement. Il n'était même pas fatigué, mais juste de plus en plus maussade. Cela inquiétait tout le monde, il le savait. 'Je devrais faire plus attention à moi' pensa t'il. Puis il enfila une robe noire et gagna la Grande Salle.

- Bonjour Harry !

- Ginny ... salut.

- Et bé, tu tiens la forme toi

- Je sais, je sais ...

- Pose toi et mange, tu iras mieux tu verras.

- La nourriture de fait pas tout Ron, répliqua Hermionne.

- Ben quand on se sent mal, rien de mieux que ...

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus ses amis qui commençaient à se disputer. Il fixait du coin de l'oeil son professeur de potion, ou plutôt son absence. Il était rare que Severus ne descende pas déjeuner à l'heure. 'On dirait une vieille pie qui espionne ses voisins' songea Harry, en s'asseyant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis la rentrée, son professeur ne lui avait pas adressé une seule remarque. Pas de réflexion sarcastique, pas de mots vexants, rien, juste une totale indifférence. Harry ne pouvant plus supporter son professeur après la mort de Dumbledore, ne s'en était pas formalisé. Mais ces derniers temps, il se disait que la situation n'était pas normale. Sans Severus, comment aurait-il pu retrouver les fragments d'âme de Voldemort ? Il lui devait sa victoire, et celle du monde sorcier, et il ne l'avait jamais remercié. Personne ne se souciait de le faire d'ailleurs. Severus, depuis les procès, restait seul, parlait peu. Il semblait lui aussi enfermé dans les souvenirs.

- Je commence par Métamorphose et vous ? demanda Ginny.

- Potions, répondit Ron.

- Bon courage alors.

- Bah tu sais Ginny, Snape n'est plus le même depuis la rentrée, dit Hermionne. Il s'est considérablement calmé.

- Il ne me fait plus la moindre remarque, enchaîna Harry. C'est vraiment incroyable.

- Ah oui, en effet. Hum, je n'aurais peut-être pas du abandonner les potions alors ...

Le trio partit alors vers les cachots. Le coeur d'Harry battait. Snape n'était pas apparut à la table pour déjeuner. Etait-il malade ? Peut-être qu'un mangemort rescapé était venu cette nuit lui régler son compte, ou alors un détraqueur lui avait donné le baiser de la mort, ou bien ...

- Entrez, asseyez vous et sortez vos baguettes, dit Snape à l'ensemble des septièmes années présents alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le cachot.

' Je me fais un sang d'encre pour rien', se morigéna Harry. Il avait pris cette habitude pendant la guerre, de toujours craindre le pire. Le pire, Snape mort ? Il le méritait non, lui qui lançait si facilement des Avadas Kedavras ...

- Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer de travailler sur les potions instantanées. N'oubliez pas, le plus important est de bien se concentrer sur les différents composants de la potion. Aujourd'hui vous me rendrez trois fioles. Une de "potion de vieillissement", une de "potion d'allégresse" et un antidote contre les poisons de catégorie ''C''. Je ne veux que des potions absolument parfaites. Faites les tests nécessaire mais dites vous qu'il vaut mieux de rien me rendre si vous n'êtes pas sur de vous.

Harry était fort en "potions instantanées". En se concentrant suffisamment, un sorcier pouvait créer une potion avec sa baguette, sans aucuns ingrédients. Cet exercice, très délicat, était demandé à l'épreuve d'ASPIC. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus son livre, Harry avait du travailler pour rattraper le niveau des autres. Mais l'attitude inattendue de Snape lui avait permis de se concentrer bien plus en cour, jusqu'à les trouver très agréable. Car quoi de plus sensuel qu'un nectar doré qui chauffe doucement dans un chaudron de cuivre ?

Le cour se déroula sans incident majeur. Mais Harry remarqua que Severus avait l'air ailleurs. Il restait assis sur son siège et il triturait distraitement un paquet de parchemins. Il ne se leva pas une seule fois durant l'heure. Il ne fit pas un commentaire, pas une remarque, rien. Même au bout d'un an s'était presque irréel. Harry essaya de ne pas bondir vers lui pour le gifler. 'Pourquoi reste t-il comme ça ? Pourquoi ? A quoi pense-t-il ?' Cela finirait par le rendre fou. Cet homme était-il insensible ? Comment faisait-il pour rester stoïque, en permanence ...

Severus avait la chance d'être un parfait occlumens. Et quand il voulait cacher ses émotions, il savait comment faire. Il savait à présent adopter l'attitude qui le faisait se faire oublier. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui même. Et personne n'était venu s'en plaindre. A part Ignatus, qui lui demandait de ses nouvelles ? Personnes ...

Il soupira intérieurement. Puis il se leva pour ramasser les fioles.

- Mettez votre nom sur une étiquette et rendez-moi vos fioles.

Harry trembla quand son professeur passa prendre ses trois fioles. Pas un regard, pas un souffle, rien. Il en fulminait.

' Si je savais ce qu'il pense, si je savais ...'

Mais il ne savait pas.

------

- Tiens, Snape n'est pas là non plus pour dîner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Mionne ? demanda Ron entre deux bouchées. Tu t'intéresses au quotidien de Snape maintenant ?

- Vu qu'il n'a pas mangé de la journée, oui, je me pose des questions. Il à l'air bien fragile ces derniers temps.

- Tu penses trop Hermionne. Mc Gonagall n'est pas là non plus, et elle n'est pas "fragile ces derniers temps"

- Tu me casses les pieds, rétorqua t'elle sèchement à Ron. Je suis sûre qu'Harry aussi l'avait remarqué, hein Harry ?

- Tu disais ? Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs, dit Harry en cessant de fixer la place vide de son professeur.

- Non non, tu confirmes bien ce que je disais. Toi aussi tu as remarqué que Snape n'apparaît plus pour manger.

- Ce n'est pas ça du tout que je regardais, s'exclama Harry. Tu crois que je l'espionne ? Je ne suis pas une vieille pie qui aime les ragots ...

Mais en fait, Harry réfléchissait une fois de plus activement aux raisons de l'absence de Snape. Mangeait-il dans ses appartements ? Entamait-il une grève de la fin ? Etait-ce en fait un faux Snape qui évoluait à présent dans le château, un détraqueur qui aurait pris du polynectar ? Oui, c'était plausible, les détraqueurs ne mangent pas, et puis cela expliquerais son changement d'attitude ... 'Je suis vraiment cinglé moi. Un détraqueur dans Poudlard, qui boirait du polynectar. A quand un troll en tutu pour remplacer Hagrid comme garde chasse."

En effet, le géant avait quitté l'Angleterre à la mort de Graup. Celui ci avait été assassiné par les géants. Depuis, Hagrid se consolait en France chez Olympe Maxime, et le professeur Gobe Planche assurait les cours de soin aux créatures magiques.

Harry triturait à présent sa robe. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ?

- Je vais me doucher. J n'ai pas faim, dit-il en se levant.

- Toi aussi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? s'exclama Hermionne.

- Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais j'ai envie de me détendre dans un bain.

Harry courut presque en dehors de la grande salle, et gagna son dortoir. La il y prit sa cape d'invisibilité et repartit vers le couloir juste au dessus des cachots. Il se cacha dans sa cape et avança prudemment vers la porte des appartements de son professeur.

A ce moment la porte s'ouvrit, et Harry s'aplatit sur le mur. Il vit sortir Minerva Mc Gonagall, et Severus qui la suivait, l'air morose.

- Il faut que vous teniez bon Severus. Les vacances approchent, essayez de tenir jusque là. Quel effet pensez-vous que cela à sur les élèves, de vous voir ainsi dépérir à vue d'oeil ?

- Entre ne pas avoir faim et dépérir à vue d'oeil il y a un pas que je n'ai pas encore fait, Minerva.

- C'est ce que vous dite ! Ah, les hommes et leur fierté, c'est quelque chose. Mais venez donc mangez, et arrêtez ces enfantillages. Essayez de vous aérez les idées.

Severus maugréa, puis sortit sa baguette. Harry se précipita alors dans ses appartements, avant que son professeur ne prononce l'alohomora qui en ferma l'accès.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était entré, maintenant que Snape était sorti, mais Harry n'avait pas voulu rater cette chance d'en apprendre plus sur le quotidien de son professeur. Toujours dissimulé sous sa cape, il commença à arpenter la pièce, à la recherche d'il ne savait trop quoi, qui pourrait lui dire ce qui affectait son professeur.

C'est là qu'il tomba sur la lettre d'Ignatus. Elle le laissa pensif. Snape avait besoin d'une pensine ? Pourquoi faire ? Quel genre de souvenirs voulait-il absolument mettre de côté ? Encore sa scolarité malheureuse ? Harry ricana, et le regretta aussitôt. Lui aussi avait eu une enfance difficile, ce qu'il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à son professeur.

' Mais quand même, une pensine ... je me demande bien où elle est ...' Et il la chercha. Il la trouva dissimulée dans un placard, au fond d'un recoin de la pièce. Et brillait des milles feux des lueurs argentées qu'elle contenait. Harry avait toujours aimé cette couleur. Si douce et si intense, si ... pure ... Il sortit sa baguette pour faire tourner les souvenirs de son professeur. C'est là qu'il le vit apparaître. Il sursauta.

Un visage dur, marqué de rides et de plis, des yeux profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, une bouche qui semblait incapable de sourire ... Il devait s'agir du père de Snape. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, et Harry avait d'abord cru se retrouver nez à nez avec son professeur. Mais le choc passé, Harry se dit qu'aucune confusion n'était possible. Severus avait les traits plus fin, les yeux plus brillants, les cheveux plus longs et plus gracieux (et non pas graisseux), le nez plus court et la bouche plus charnue. L'image qui flottait à présent devant lui semblait être celle d'un Severus plus agé s'il était resté aux côté de Voldemort. Un visage violent, cruel, effrayant.

Un autre coup de baguette et Harry sursauta de nouveau. Un visage de femme venait d'apparaître. Elle hurlait. Elle semblait vouloir vomir les cris qui encombraient sa bouche. Harry la chassa d'un coup de baguette mais elle réapparu, encore et encore. Alors il recula, le coeur battant.

Ces gens étaient sûrement les parents de Snape. Et il avait voulu se débarrasser de leur souvenir ? Harry pensa alors aux images qu'il avait vues lors d'une séance d'occlumencie, durant sa 5eme année. Un jeune garçon maigre, tassé dans le coin d'une pièce, les bras sur les oreilles, alors qu'un homme crie après une femme, et ...et ... Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'osait imaginer la suite.

' Snape n'a pas du rigoler tous les jours ...' se dit-il tout haut, comme pour briser le silence qui l'encerclait. Mais cela le fit juste frissonner. Son ton anodin ne brisait pas la force des images. Snape voyant sa mère qui ... Il secoua la tête. Non, pourquoi après tout, ce n'était que des suppositions. Harry avança vers la pensine, et il la toucha d'un léger coup de baguette. Le visage de la femme réapparut, mais elle ne criait plus. Ses traits étaient détendus. Harry se prit à l'admirer. Elle était vraiment très belle. Son air simple, presque innocent, ses grands yeux noirs, ses lèvres sensuelles et son nez fin, légèrement relevé ... Harry se demanda comment on pouvait avoir envie de la faire hurler. Quel passé cachait donc son professeur ? Pourquoi vouloir oublier une aussi jolie femme ? Le nez d'Harry se pencha sur le liquide argenté, jusqu'à le toucher. Alors il bascula.

---

Il était dans une pièce sombre. Sur les murs, rien. Sur le sol non plus. Juste quatre murs de pierre. Et rien d'autre. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là quand il entendit un reniflement. Il sursauta et se retourna. Et alors il vit, écrasé dans un coin de mur, un jeune garçon d'environ 6 ans, qui pleurait silencieusement. Vêtu d'une robe sale et déchirée qui serrait contre lui, probablement pour avoir chaud, il avait les cheveux longs, gras, qui cachaient son visage. Harry reconnu Snape. Il étouffa une exclamation quand il vit une des jambes portant une plaie sanguinolente briller dans le noir. Il entendit alors un cri.

" Severus ! Ta punition est finie, viens préparer le repas !" Le gamin se leva aussitôt, et se précipita vers une grande porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Harry le suivit jusque dans une grande cuisine, vide de toute présence. Il laissa alors le jeune Severus préparer une soupe et s'aventura dans la maison.

Il entra dans une pièce ou il vit une penderie et un lit deux pièces aux draps maculés de sang. Il sorti aussitôt pour se trouver nez à nez avec la femme qu'il avait vu hurler à la surface de la pensine. Muette, celle ci le traversa et s'enferma dans la chambre. Harry courut vers une pièce miteuse qui s'avéré être le salon, ou il vit l'homme de la pensine assis devant une télévision qui diffusait un match de quidditch. Le commentaire était altéré par des grésillements. L'homme buvait de longues gorgées d'un liquide bleu nuit visiblement gazeux, tout en marmonnant des commentaires sur le match. Harry, atterré, regagna la cuisine.

Severus s'affairait toujours, ses petites mains épluchant avec peine des pommes de terre. Harry se dit que ses parents auraient eu un geste de baguette à faire pour que toutes les pommes de terre perdent leur peau, et cela fit monter en lui un soupçon de colère. Tout tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Il aurait voulu aider l'enfant. Et quelle bêtise avait bien pu faire Severus pour se retrouver enfermé tout à l'heure dans une telle pièce ? Quel genre de parents avait-il du supporter ?

L'image des Dursleys s'imposa aussitôt à l'esprit d'Harry. Il se rendait compte qu'il était bien plus proche de Severus qu'il ne le croyait, et cela le rendait infiniment mal à l'aise ...

* * *

- 

-

-

Voilà :

Le voyage dans la Pensine continue au chapitre suivant

Une petite review :D


End file.
